Massacre
by Megustamuffins
Summary: It had become a war. Who could kill the most. Who could never get caught. Who could kill the other. It wasn't just between the groups, it was between the leaders. The Crowned Clown just wanted to sink his teeth in his opposite. The Lotus wanted the same, to watch as the Noah's life drained away. Like pieces of the same puzzle the two were locked in combat. FOREVER HIATUS


They terrorized the country. All led, led by that creature. They referred to him as the crowned clown. The innocence with a crown of torment.

He would watch idly by as they murdered, the girl with the blue hair and candles digging into her victims with lust, the man with an evil smile who would pull hearts. The adult with the mocking smirk, and glasses covered in blood. The twin guns, aimed with sarcastic thread. The giant with the voice like metal on metal. The woman with the bell around her neck and silver claws. The 5 eyed monster and his knives.

They were known as the NOAH, recognized by the stigmas that crossed their foreheads and their mostly golden eyes.

It wasn't always that bad. Before it had only been a few victims, only a few kidnappings. But soon, after the old leader was cut through by the boy, it had become chaos.

The boy, the young white haired monster, was not human.

It was a creature of death, its lips blood red and its teeth sharp. Rumor was it had yet to kill, waiting for the perfect prey. So as all the others did the dirty work, it was searching. Searching for the person who could create a challenge.

A person that was a semblance to equal. Another monster.

And he had found it. The murderous weapons. The girl with the spikes, heels and sweet smile that told of killing and her brother with the metal weapons never before seen. The boy with the bloody hair and murderous eyes, one eye hidden from view. The man with fangs, crinkled eyes and raspy hiss. The woman with the sharp disk, the disk which could behead in a second. The adult with the mocking grin, puppet and half a face. A spikey Blonde man with a wicked grin and scalpels lining his fingers. And their leader, the dark haired man with the curved Katana.

They called themselves the exorcists, known by the pin on their black coats and their sharp teeth.

It had become a war. Who could kill the most. Who could never get caught. Who could kill the other.

It wasn't just between the groups, it was between the leaders.

The Noah, the leader, for one just wanted to sink his teeth in his opposite. In the man he had come to know as simply the Lotus.

The Lotus wanted the same, to impale the Noah on his Katana, watch as the life drained out of him. To watch as the other died.

It didn't matter who was caught in the cross fire. It just mattered who came out alive.

So they would murder, leaving their mark. The NOAHS leaving a black star gouged in their victims flesh and the exorcist leaving a pile of ashes, next to the head, all that remained of the charred victim.

All of them were monsters. They lived for the blood, for the death.

But it hadn't always been that way.

Lotus, was adopted at a young age. The family loved him, to his disgust. He had warned them, but they didn't listen. So he killed them all, and left.

Red Rabbit, as he was known, wasn't always that murderous man. He had a grandfather, a librarian and lived in a sweet small town. That was until he witnessed his remaining family's death. By the hands of a mugger, there went his old panda. And there went his sanity. So when an old friend came to him a year after. He had known. This was his calling. This was his life. And he knew this was where he wanted to be.

Boots was once a normal teenage girl with a crazy brother. But watching as her parents were destroyed in front of her eyes changed the girl. She noticed little things, little ways to cause little harm. She was the girl with the secret fascination with that blood…. that stained murder. She was the girl at all the crime scenes, secretly wished she had been the killer. She was the girl who discovered her brother was just as demented as her. And she was the girl that was approached by an old friend, also, who offered her a chance. To do what she loved, along with her brother and with another old friends. And what could she say, besides yes?

Doc, as his fellow exorcists named him, once lived happily with his younger sister. Lived in peace, but even that couldn't kill the monster inside him. He also had a knack for destroying, and created destructors. So he did his work in secret. Imagine his surprise when his sister was the same. So when the chance for them to stay as family, and do what they loved arose, he jumped onto the murder train.

Fangs, as he was called, a member of the Exorcists, had once had a wife. Lovely, caring but cold as ice. She was the one who had got him hooked on this bloodshed. Just one taste of her blood, and he couldn't help the urge. So he drained her and left that beautiful, white corpse to his precious man eating flowers. Then he had burned his manor down. Soon, he had been approached. Approached by a man dressed in black, with three other hooded figures. They had asked him, how it felt to him. To kill, to destroy. And he couldn't lie. He loved it.

Reed, as the blonde man was known, once was just a struggling scientist. Sure, his experiments may have been a bit off the normal scale, but what could he say? Was it really his fault that those test subjects were just so… usable? So what if he had to try and explain where they all were, and so what if a few bodies may have been discovered in the lake. So when an old partner approached him and offered him the chance to ki…. Experiment, in peace, what do you think he did?

Time, as she was known, had once been made fun of. Living alone with her clock, she wished time would just stop. So she made it stop, for those who made her want to freeze. They never suspected, she was just a clumsy fool. Who would have guessed she was capable of that kind of bloodshed. So she was recruited by a group of people just like her. And she finally felt, normal.

Judgment, as he was called, was never a good guy. He loved women, alcohol, cigars and most of all murder. Just a gold gun and a glass of wine. He had never been one to care for others. He was also a very skilled killer. So he was offered money, booze and a place to stay. And all he had to do was murder.

Crowned Clown was a boy, practically still is. He had a father, a clown by the name of Mana. And someone, that someone the head of a certain group of killers, took him away. Killed his only family. So he did what any other small child would have done. He killed him with his own weapon. Impaled him of his own sword. He took his life and his crown. And by rights, he took his throne.

And so he was raised by those he owns. He was loved by those he controls. He is followed by those he fought. And he could never be more happy.

Both groups, were monsters. Both groups, were twisted. And both groups, hated each other.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I know I promised no more stories... but I was sick and felt really bad today and finished all my homework so I decided to post this. I know it is sick and twisted... but right now it reflects my mood.**

**On a lighter note- Check out my profile for a list of all the updates and their dates. This includeds EVERYONE OF MY STORIES. Also, the next update I will have is Meeting Again. Sorry to say this will not be a two-shot, as I previously said, but instead will remain a one-shot until I find some more inspiration.**

**So never (most likely).**


End file.
